Problem: Express $0.17$ as a fraction.
The number $1$ is in the tenths place, so we have one tenth. One tenth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{10}$ The number $7$ is in the hundredths place, so we have seven hundredth Seven hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{7}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{10}{100} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{17}{100}$